Data centers support business, government and consumer users, among others, by storing and providing access to data. Typically, hundreds or thousands of servers are connected to one another to efficiently store and retrieve data. The servers are connected to a network such as the internet to provide data to user devices such as cell phones, laptops and personal computers or to other client devices. In some cases, a user request is received by one server and the request is broken up into multiple tasks that are distributed to, and processed by, other servers. Data may also be communicated between servers to store backup copies or to otherwise make the data available at multiple servers. The servers communicate with one another via communication links which are arranged according to a network architecture.